


All for Love

by LyriaFrost



Series: Frostbud [2]
Category: Elfquest
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyriaFrost/pseuds/LyriaFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Frostbud feels neglected and lonely? And who is this mysterious elf living in the mountains? Takes place after the Wolfriders get to Sorrow's End. Features my OC Frostbud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All for Love

Sorrow’s End was aptly named for the Wolfriders. It marked the end of their road of pain and sadness that led from a destroyed forest across the Burning Waste. It was the beginning of a new life in a new place with new friends.

But for one Wolfrider, the end was only the beginning. While the others made their places in the village, he was left alone. Certainly, he had a hut to sleep in and plenty of food but Frostbud was lacking love. Cutter was busy with his new lifemate, Leetah. Skywise was off exploring the new lovemates that the Sun Village had to offer. The rest of the Wolfriders were off as well, busy with their new territory. Frostbud felt alone and estranged from those he had come to call family.

He spent his day in the mountains surrounding the village, seeking distraction. The mountains were a desolate, lonely place. The wind whistled through the barren rocks and few animals would venture into the peaks. The stillness was broken only by a small figure that struggled for footing on the rocks. He was trying to gain the height of the tallest peak to give his wings a boost. He knew it was dangerous but he needed the adrenaline to forget.

He had already done it many times but something was different today. He felt like there was someone else there watching him. The higher he went, the stronger the feeling got. Strange noises occurred and rocks mysteriously came loose and rolled down the slope. Frostbud began to see strange shadows and started to panic. He ran, not looking at where he was going but simply moving in a blind panic.

Suddenly the figure of another elf appeared in front of him. Frostbud was frozen with fear but the last thing he expected happened.

“Hello there. My name is Rilek. Who are you?” Frostbud was too shocked to speak so the other elf continued. “There aren’t many elves who come up here. But I have noticed you many times before.” When Frostbud still did not speak, the other elf sighed. “Will you at least tell me your name?” 

“My name is Frostbud and I come from the Sun Village.” Frostbud thought he saw a shadow cross the other’s face at the mention of the village but it happened so quickly that he could not be certain. 

“Well, Frostbud, why are you all the way up here?” After the initial shock had worn off, Frostbud had found that he was quite comfortable around this elf. For some reason, it felt like he could tell him anything. Only a small part of him wondered at how a total stranger inspired such confidence. And so he found himself sharing his entire life story with Rilek. 

“Poor Frostbud, it seems that you have had a hard time in your life. But we are both alone now so perhaps we can keep each other company.” 

“You know my story, Rilek, but I know nothing of you save your name. How came you to be alone here in these desolate mountains?” 

“Once, many years ago, I lived in the Sun Village. I had a great deal of power and potential among the people. But some grew jealous and blamed me for a crime I did not commit.” 

“What was the crime?” 

“The killing of a young elfling and his parents. The punishment is death by banishment to the Burning Waste. But I was able to escape and have been living in these mountains ever since.” Frostbud felt sorry for this poor elf that had been horribly wronged. 

“Do not worry, Rilek, I will keep you company here. I will come visit as often as possible for perhaps here I can solve my own problems in helping with yours.” The two elves spent the rest of the day talking about anything and everything and the more time Frostbud spent with Rilek, the safer he felt around him. 

That night, when Frostbud came back to the village to rest, he felt like he had finally discovered the place where he truly belonged. At that moment, the feelings that had surfaced during his time with Rilek outweighed the feelings he had when with Cutter and Skywise. 

So Frostbud continued to go up to the mountain everyday at daybreak and he did not come back until the daystar had already disappeared. He thought that no one noticed when he left, but one elf did. Leetah watch every day as Frostbud left. At first, he seemed depressed but as time went by he began to look happier. He had a spring in his step and could sometimes be heard singing. 

Eventually she decided to talk to Cutter and Skywise about him. That night, she confronted them as they returned from hunting. After a long discussion, they decided to talk with him in the morning. The next day, Frostbud awoke to find himself alone, although this was not strange. But when he stepped outside, Cutter and Skywise were there, waiting for him. 

“Why are you here?” Frostbud asked. 

“We want to talk to you.” 

“You have not gone out of your way to talk to me in a very long time. Why now?” Cutter and Skywise were shocked into silence. Frostbud just sighed and tried to push by but Cutter caught his wrist and kept him there. 

“Wait a moment…” 

“No, Cutter, I’m done waiting. I waited and waited but nothing changed. You were so wrapped up in Leetah and Skywise was busy with his new lovemates. And where was I? I was waiting for you to have some time for me. Even a short conversation each day would have been nice but instead it was like I didn’t exist. But now I have Rilek and he doesn’t ignore me. He talks to me and listens to me and makes sure that I know that he cares for me.” 

“Who is this Rilek?” But Frostbud realized that he had said too much and fled with Skywise and Cutter close behind. However, he had the advantage of flight and soon disappeared. Cutter and Skywise walked slowly back to the village, thinking about what Frostbud had said. Going back over the time since they had arrived they realized that they had indeed been neglecting him. Many days sometimes went between their conversations. 

Though Cutter and Skywise had seen very little of each other as well, they had been together far longer and had complete faith in each other’s love. But Frostbud had been badly damaged by his past and was still uncertain of his place, unwilling to believe too much lest something should happen. And something did happen to justify his way of thinking. 

They remember the strange name that he had mentioned, Rilek, and asked Leetah about it as soon as they got back. When she heard the name she fell back, supporting herself on the wall. 

“Where did you hear that name?” 

“Frostbud mentioned it but refused to say who it was.” 

“Has he seen him? You must save Frostbud, he is in terrible danger!” Cutter and Skywise were very worried now for they had never seen Leetah so worked up but they needed to know what the danger was. 

“Leetah, calm down. Why is Frostbud in danger?” 

“Rilek was an elf who used to live in our village. He had very strong powers and was held in very high regard. But he wanted to be better, he wanted to be a High One and he thought that the way to do this was to absorb the essence and spirit of other elves, especially magical ones. 

For a long time, elves would mysteriously disappear and no one would know what happened to them. It was thought that they had been lost in accidents in the mountains. But then one young elfling managed to escape and told the story to Savah. Rilek had been taking the elves and brutally sacrificing them and devouring their hearts to try to make himself stronger. As soon as we found out about his doings we went to stop him. But he knew we were coming and fled to his secret cave in the mountains. Savah was able to track him there and we captured him. He was to be exiled into the Burning Waste but mysteriously disappeared. We have not heard of him since then.” Cutter and Skywise were terrified for Frostbud and, leaving Leetah under the care of Savah, set out to find their wayward brother. 

While all this was happening, Frostbud had flown to the place where he and Rilek usually met. Rilek was already waiting there and was surprised to see tears streaming down Frostbud’s face. 

“What’s wrong, Frostbud?” 

“Oh Rilek, I had an argument with Cutter and Skywise and I accidentally let slip your name! I know you told me never to tell anyone of you but I was just so upset and it just came out and oh I am so very sorry!” While Frostbud had been speaking, a terrible change came over Rilek. His anger grew and his eyes became dark. He backhanded Frostbud across the face, sending him sprawling to the ground. 

Frostbud looked up at Rilek for several long moments with eyes filled with pain and confusion before something changed in them. Rilek could see that this elfling was used to abuse, had dealt with it for so long that his body and mind had automatic defenses. But he had not had to use these in a while because they were slow in coming back. Rilek smiled. 

“Well, well little budling. There is much more to you than I first thought. You will be perfect.” Frostbud wiped a trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth. 

“Don’t call me that Rilek, only Cutter and Skywise have that privilege. What’s wrong with you?” 

“Well now that you’ve told someone about me, they are going to come looking so I need to push up my plans.” 

“Plans? What plans?” Rilek did not answer, but laughed and started to chant. Frostbud found his eyes growing heavy but before he slipped into unconsciousness, he reached out to Cutter and Skywise. 

* Tam… Fahr… help me please. * Rilek picked up his limp body and walked off. Cutter and Skywise, who were further down the mountain frantically searching, got Frostbud’s sending but it was very weak, more of a general feeling than an actual voice. From the sending they could get a general location of where Frostbud had been but when they arrived, there was nothing but rocks and dirt. They were both despondent and feared they would never be able to find Frostbud when Skywise noticed scuff marks in the dirt. 

“Look Tam! Frostbud must have been here along with the Rilek he mentioned.” 

“Yes, and something must have happened. There was pain and confusion in his final sending.” 

“Well now we have a better starting place to look for Frostbud. There must be something around like a cave where Rilek was living.” 

“Let’s start looking!” Both elves were filled with hope that they might find their missing brother alive. Unbeknownst to them, Frostbud was directly underneath where they sat, in a damp dark cave dimly lit with a single torch. 

He began to stir, slowly coming back to consciousness but wishing that he had not. Frostbud had always been afraid of the dark, ever since he was a little child. But in his world, there were rarely ever moments where there was no source of light. Out on the plains, there had always been the stars and the moon to light his way and even in the Wolfrider’s forest, the great trees did little to block the light from the night sky. But here, deep below the surface there was no light, just like in the troll caves. The only illumination came from torches, a dim and flickering source of light that always seemed ready to disappear at any moment. 

His hands were bound above his head, tied together with a rope that was drawn through a metal ring in the ceiling and pulled tightly so that Frostbud’s feet only brushed the ground beneath. His shoulders were forced to take all the weight of his body and he could feel the strain pulling at his muscles. His wings were of little help, for they had been broken and hung limply at his sides, another excruciating pain to deal with. But as he heard the light footsteps of another elf, he pushed the pain aside and focused on Rilek, who had just walked into the cave. 

“Ah, so you are awake now, my little budling. How do you like my humble cave? I am afraid the accommodations are not very comfortable but you shall not have to stay here long.” Frostbud was afraid of what that last statement could mean but calmly met the eyes of his capturer. 

“I have told you not to call me that, Rilek, and now more than ever you have no right to do so.” Rilek laughed. 

“Yes, but now you are mine to with as I please. I have been watching you for a very long time, Frostbud, since the day you and our friends arrived in the Sun Village.” 

“Why?” 

“Why? Because I could feel your tremendous power and I needed to have it! It seemed like a difficult task at first, since you were never alone long enough. But soon enough, your beloved brothers alienated you by spending time with their newfound lovers and pushed you away so that you came running to me, eager to believe anything I told you.” 

“What could you want with my powers? They are nowhere near as great as the powers you must possess.” 

“Oh, Frostbud, you know so little of your own strength. You carry powers that no other elf has possessed since the fall of the High Ones. And I must have those powers so that I can become a High One too!” Frostbud was now terrified for his life, knowing that this crazy elf could do anything to him. 

“My brothers will come to help me.” 

“Do you really believe that, Frostbud? Just think about it. They have not wanted to spend any time with you in many, many days. And think about all those things you said to them right before you fled. Do you really think that they are going to want to help you? They are glad that you are gone and they will never come looking because they do not care.” Frostbud tried to forget these words but they had already done their damage, sowing doubt in his mind. He remembered the argument and each time the words echoed in his head they sounded worse and worse. 

“No… no they will come, they promised that they always would…” 

“Well obviously they didn’t mean that did they?” 

“No… they promised.” 

“They have replaced you Frostbud, with those beautiful she-elves from the village. No one will look for you and no one will find you. You are completely at my mercy now.” With that, Rilek turned and left, extinguishing all the torches and leaving Frostbud alone, doubting, and very afraid. 

Cutter and Skywise were still frantically searching but three cycles of the sun had gone by without any clues. Some of the Sun Villagers wanted to give up, believing that Frostbud had gotten lost in the Burning Waste or fallen into a hole. But none of the Wolfriders would give up their search for their missing tribe member. Cutter and Skywise were constantly drawn back to the place where Frostbud’s last sending had come from but there was nothing there to be found. 

They did not know that Frostbud was down below them, hanging in the darkness, completely oblivious to the passing of time. He did not know if he had been in this cave for hours, days, or weeks. But it did not matter to him because Rilek’s words had struck deep and he no longer held out hope. Now, he waited, to see what Rilek had in story for him.

And on the fifth day, though Frostbud did not know this, Rilek finally returned. Frostbud had not been given food or drink during his captivity and had no energy to do anything but watch as Rilek cut the rope above his head, causing Frostbud to fall to a heap on the ground with a soft cry of pain.

“Come, my little budling, the day has finally come.” Frostbud was too weak to manage even a glare at Rilek’s use of the pet name he so loved to hear from Cutter and Skywise. They made it feel like an endearment while Rilek made it a mockery. Rilek sighed and picked up the limp elf, carrying him out of the small cave into a much larger, brightly lit one.

A large fire burned at one end of the room and a large raised stone slab lay nearby. Rilek brought Frostbud over and laid him face down on the table. He began to tie his wrists and ankles down to the top and bottom of the table as Frostbud tried to resist, but he was too weak and Rilek was easily able to hold him down. After Rilek was done, he took a knife and cut the clothing off, leaving Frostbud bare and shivering on the cold stone.

Then Rilek moved to the fire but Frostbud could not see what he was doing, until Rilek came up next to him and whispered in his ear.

“Now the ceremony begins.” While he said this, he pressed a dagger to Frostbud’s leg, pushing hard and leaving a thin deep cut and making the little elf cry out in pain. He dragged the dagger around, leaving a complex design of lines, symbols, and shapes cut into the skin. He continued this all over Frostbud’s back, pausing occasionally to dab a paste of strange herbs on the wounds which caused them to immediately stop bleeding but still stay on his body as open wounds. When his whole back was covered with designs that trailed down his arms and legs, Rilek turned him over on the table and continued the designs on his front.

Meanwhile Cutter and Skywise were up on the mountainside again, searching still although they were starting to lose hope that they would ever find their brother. As they searched, they got a vague feeling that something was wrong and that it was coming from Frostbud’s side of the bond. As they got closer and closer to that special clearing, the feeling got stronger and stronger until they could tell that Frostbud was definitely in a great deal of pain. They used his presence in their minds to try to trace him, which led them to a cave entrance that had been very carefully concealed but a large boulder and some brush. But down below was a maze of twisting tunnels. Cutter and Skywise started in, using the connection to keep themselves from getting lost.

Rilek had finished the design which left thin red lines all over Frostbud’s body, deep and packed with strange herbs that stung and tingled. Now Rilek picked up a new dagger, this one carved with intricate designs up the hilt and blade that matched those on Frostbud’s skin. He held the dagger up and started to chant. The dagger began to glow, the designs lighting up from the point down to the hilt and as it did the lines on Frostbud began to glow. Frostbud was terrified, but could do very little while fastened down when the glowing encompassed all the designs, Rilek shifted his hold on the dagger so that it was pointed down at Frostbud’s heart.

As the chanting reached its crescendo, the dagger plunged down. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion as Frostbud closed his eyes and braced himself for the pain he expected. But it never came. The only sounds he could hear were his own ragged breathing and the crackling of the fire. He opened his eyes to see the dagger hovering right above his heart but four hands now held the hilt instead of two.

He looked up to see Skywise straining to hold the deadly blade from moving any lower. He caught a flash of bright metal from the corner of his eye and looked to see Cutter holding New Moon against Rilek’s throat.

“Let go of the dagger.” Rilek stared back as Cutter glared and his eyes flickered over to look at Skywise for a moment, then down at Frostbud. Suddenly he was gone, teleporting himself to the other side of the room. He watched silently as Cutter cut the ropes from Frostbud’s wrists and ankles, allowing the little elf to curl around his injuries. Cutter and Skywise shared a worried look before turning their attention back to Rilek, knowing that they had to get rid of him before they could safely take care of their brother. Rilek just smirked and charged with his dagger held ready.

It was two against one but Rilek had his magic to help and he used it well. As they fought, Rilek threw out taunts, trying to catch the other elves off-guard.

“So you must be Cutter and Skywise. I was beginning to wonder when you would show up. You know, I had him totally convinced that you wouldn’t come. You made it so easy with how much you neglected him. He was so lonely that he came right to me. But he did not want to doubt you. Even at his worst he would place no blame on you nor speak a single ill word. Instead he put all the blame on himself, thinking himself unworthy to keep your affections. But it does not matter because as soon as I get rid of you two I will take his powers and his life and be even stronger than the High Ones!” With that Rilek teleported behind the elves and struck Skywise with the pommel of his dagger, sending him sprawling to the ground. He grabbed Cutter around the neck, cutting off his air supply.

“Now, Frostbud, you will watch as I kill both of your dear brothers. And know this, my budling, it is all your fault.” But when Rilek turned to face Frostbud, he found that the little elf was no longer lying on the table. At that instant, he became aware of a growing, blinding pain in his stomach. He looked down to see a bright sword plunged deep into his body. As his eyes trailed up, they met Frostbud’s eyes, which were unlike anything he had seen before. They were filled with hatred and anger, a great change from the gentle, submissive, haunted elf he had known before. Frostbud leaned very close, hissing through clenched teeth.

“Do not call me budling and Never. Ever. Touch. My. Family.” With that, he pulled the sword out, taking away Rilek’s last support and watching impassively as he fell. Cutter, now released from the chokehold, gasped air back into his bruised, starving lungs. Frostbud helped him stand, providing support as they made their way over to where Skywise still lay completely still. Cutter sat next to Skywise as Frostbud examined the wound where the dagger had hit. Cutter tried to send to Skywise, something that he should have been able to respond to, but there was no answer.

“Lyr, Fahr will not answer any of my sendings.” But only silence greeted his remark. He looked up to see Frostbud kneeling next to Skywise, the flow of rainbow light showing the healing energy moving to the wound. Cutter was worried that Frostbud was too weak to be healing Skywise but there was no way to stop him now. Instead, Cutter leaned over and put his hands on top of Frostbud’s and poured his strength in, trying to help. When all the damage was repaired, Frostbud withdrew his energy, waking Skywise as he collapsed, completely drained now. Cutter picked him up and gently cradled the limp elf in his arms while he stood. Skywise stood as well, a bit bewildered.

“Tam, what happened?”

“No time to explain, Fahr. We have to get Lyr back to the village and Leetah. His body does not have the strength to heal itself.” The elves left, running as they left behind that cave of horrors that would not soon be forgotten. They felt Frostbud’s tenuous connection to life slipping away and called to their tribe, who met them halfway bringing wolves to speed the journey along. But Cutter still refused to let go of Frostbud and Skywise stayed right at his side. Even when they made it back to the village, Cutter carried Frostbud inside and laid him on the cushions, keeping his head cradled in his lap. Skywise sat next to him, holding one of Frostbud’s hands as he leaned into Cutter’s side, still a bit disoriented from the head injury and subsequent healing. Frostbud had kept Skywise from dying, perhaps at the cost of his own life and neither elf could accept that kind of sacrifice from the little elf that they had so blatantly neglected.

As Leetah poured her healing energy into the small body, Cutter and Skywise added their own strength and love, constantly sending thoughts of love, praise, and thanks. Finally Leetah withdrew, having done all she could. Cutter was torn between staying with his brothers or helping his obviously exhausted lifemate but Leetah took the decision out of his hands.

“Stay here, Cutter. I am not the one who was in mortal danger, he will need you both now to recover.” When she left, Cutter and Skywise examined Frostbud, just to assure themselves that he was physically fine now. All the cuts were healed and the bruises had nearly faded away. The abrasions on his wrists from the rope were gone and his dislocated shoulders had been set back in place. There was only one problem. The lines that Rilek had carved into Frostbud’s skin had not gone away and seemed to be resisting any total healing. They had closed and faded to thin lines that sparkled in the sunlight, barely visible unless you knew they were there. For a while, Cutter and Skywise kept watch but soon, overcome by the events of the past few days, they lay down to sleep, Frostbud held securely between them.

Two days later, Frostbud had not yet awakened but Leetah assured everyone that his body was just taking its time to fully recover. Some wanted to move him outside into the direct sun so he could absorb the energy but Cutter and Skywise remembered that too much light sent his body into shock. They were anxious, but would wait as long as necessary. Fortunately, they did not have to wait much longer. That night, Frostbud opened his eyes for the first time since he had passed out in the caves. He looked around for a moment, bewildered, before noticing Cutter and Skywise sitting in front of him. He just stared for a moment while Cutter and Skywise watched him warily, wondering what he was thinking.

Suddenly, he launched himself at them, toppling all three of them to the ground as tears ran down his cheeks. Out of all the reactions they had pictured, this was the least expected. They found themselves with their arms full of clingy, sobbing elf when they had fully expected to be hated and ignored. Frostbud seemed to pick up on some of their thoughts through the bond. And even as tears poured down his face, he started laughing.

“Oh you idiots; you wonderful, annoying idiots. Why would I hate you? You saved me from Rilek and those horrible caves. I could never hate you.” Frostbud thought this would be enough to reassure them, but these fears were far more deeply rooted. Skywise spoke up.

“We may have saved you, but we put you in that situation.”

“You did no such thing.” Now Cutter interrupted Frostbud.

“Yes we did. We pushed you away, ignored you, and hurt you. It was our fault that you felt sad and neglected enough to turn to the mountains and Rilek for comfort.” Frostbud could see that no words would be able to soothe his soul brothers so he decided to show them instead. He opened his mind and sent them his memories of the times before, during, and after Rilek. He showed all his favorite memories of them and all the feelings that went along with them and how those thoughts and feelings kept him from even truly believing what Rilek said. He had always believed, deep inside his heart, that Cutter and Skywise would come and save him. And when he finally retreated from their minds and retreated from the deep, tiring connection, all three were in tears.

“This was not your fault and it was not my fault. It happened because a lot of people made a lot of choices and we could not control most of them. So please stop blaming yourselves. It’s not true and it only hurts all of us more.” Cutter smiled sadly.

“I cannot tell you that it will happen now or anytime in the near future. But we will try not to blame ourselves.” With that, Cutter reached over and pulled Frostbud into his arms, cradling the small figure to his chest. A moment later, Skywise joined in, pulling both of the younger elves into a hug. Soon they pulled apart and Frostbud laughed.

“Well now that all the emotional stuff has been addressed, how about a walk? I could sure use a soak in one of those hot baths.” Skywise smiled mischievously.

“Well we’re going to have to sneak out. Leetah has been guarding you like you’re her cub.” Just then Leetah stepped into the room.

“I have been watching him like a healer watches a patient, not like a wolf mother.” Frostbud looked up at her.

"How long were you outside?”

“Long enough. I think a trip to the hot springs would be good for you.” Cutter whooped and jumped on Skywise, stealing his metal hair band and running out of the hut with the other elf close behind. Frostbud hurried to follow them, careful not to stress his healing body. But before he left, he paused for a moment and turned back to Leetah.

“Thank you.” And Leetah could tell that he was thanking her for so much more than just healing her. He was thanking her for noticing what was wrong, for keeping his brothers together when he could not, and for sharing Cutter with him and Skywise. He had known Cutter for so much longer than she had and yet he was the one thanking her. It was easy to see why he so easily captured the hearts of all those he met. She nodded at him, smiling as he turned and left.

As Cutter and Skywise romped and wrestled through the village, with Frostbud laughing and following close behind, everyone paused to watch them. When Cutter and Skywise pulled Frostbud into their tussle, mindful of his wounds, everyone breathed a collective sigh of relief because they could tell that everything would be okay. Perhaps not tomorrow or for many more moons, but it would all turn out right in the end. There would always be scars, physical and mental, but the bond between the three elves remained as strong as ever it was.


End file.
